


Good Boy

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Draco plays with his new 'pony'</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/gifts).



Title: Good Boy  
Pairing: Draco/implied Harry  
Rating R  
Warnings: um..lots?  
Words 100  
Summary: **Draco plays with his new 'pony'**  
Gift: for [](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/profile)[**rurounihime**](http://rurounihime.livejournal.com/), who asked me to write her something 'lewd'. *grin* I changed it a little bit from what I posted in the comment. Enjoy.

  


Good Boy

My fingers curl around the armrest of Father's favourite high-backed chair. I slide forward in the seat, the wood cool against my bare skin.

He looks so beautiful, eyes level with my knees, as I inspect the long, smooth line of his back and buttocks. He's my human horse, ready to perform for his master, his love.

"Boots," I command. His head lowers immediately, tongue washing the tan leather from the sharp point of the toe up to the high laces.

"Enough. Rise!" He sits up without question and meets my gaze.

"Taste me."

He smiles before obeying.

"Good boy."  
~*~

Art for this drabble:  
[Draco/Pony!Harry](http://www.livejournal.com/community/hp_synergy/43371.html) by [](http://xxroguexheartxx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xxroguexheartxx**](http://xxroguexheartxx.livejournal.com/)!


End file.
